


Всё хорошо

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что несколько лет спустя происходит в Цирке Сновидений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Is Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/958663) by [paradoxicalbrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalbrain/pseuds/paradoxicalbrain). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Просто небольшая зарисовка о событиях пост-канона.

Минули годы с того момента, как Бейли перенял руководство Цирком Сновидений. Честно говоря, все они теперь практически потеряли счёт времени. Бейли всё ещё ощущал себя очутившимся в очередном неясном, призрачном сне, и ему казалось, что в любую секунду он мог открыть глаза и забыть его.

Возможно, это было предусмотрено побочным эффектом Последнего Состязания, как его любила называть Цукико. Бейли часто размышлял об этом и всегда в такие моменты совершал астральные путешествия в странные, неожиданные места. Ему действительно повезло, на его месте мог оказаться кто угодно, кто-то намного хуже или никто вообще. Невообразимая мысль о том, что цирк мог вовсе прекратить своё существование, причиняла ему невыносимую, буквально физическую боль. 

По бесконечному шатру Ледяного Сада эхом отдавался смех. Этот шатёр по-прежнему оставался одним из его любимых. Он заметил, что Селия проводила там много времени, её красивый призрак преследовал Марко, когда он удалялся от Дерева Желаний, и оба, словно дети, играли в салки уже вечность. Бейли был бы немало удивлён, если бы она когда-нибудь позволила Марко поймать её, или бы если обоим вдруг это наскучило. 

Марко и Селия казались более неподвластными времени, чем кто-либо другой. Они всё ещё не изменились с того далёкого момента, когда вынесли себе приговор. Бейли понимал, что его старение относительно замедлилось, однако он всё же достиг своего совершеннолетия. В зеркале он видел ещё очень молодого мужчину, правда, ему приходилось бриться каждое утро. Собственно, ему вообще не на что было жаловаться, тем более, на это.

Он любовался красивыми огненно-рыжими волосами Поппет, пока их взгляды не встретились. С тех пор, как они впервые поцеловались, они всегда дарили друг другу улыбки, и всё вставало на свои места. Всё было хорошо в их маленьком отрезке вечности.


End file.
